Criminal's ashtray
by Those-carrots
Summary: The Rowdyruff's never knew that their next hit list would include the three girls that they had wished to have forgotten about. But like the rest they'd eliminate their targets efficiently and professionally like always...Right?It's funny how fate works sometimes. PuffsxRuffs :D
1. Sweet beginnings

***Well here's a short story that I'd like to share with the community.**

**Criminal's ashtray: **

**Chapter One: Sweet beginnings**

**Ruffs/Puff**

* * *

Brick hated attending these types of meetings. There was absolutely no reason for him being her in the first place. His presence didn't effect not one person in this room. So what exactlywas the purpose of him being here again? Sure he was the leader of the RRB but all that was expected of home was to sit there and look presentable. He never got involved with such meetings as this. But he hated sitting in the soft comfy rolling chair, simply because he hated the thought of being lazy.

But what could Brick do? It was a requirement that all high ranking members of the S.A.D.A attend at-least 48 caucus a year. Ugh and each more he 'participated' the more it made his head ache.

"And hence, making Project eXtreme a successful failure.",

Brick heard a the last words of a scientist who was apparently of utmost importance to the organization. He looked crazy Brick noted,the way in which his hair stood up on it's roots was just completely and utterly weird.

He'd only heard about Project extreme twice, it was some kind of big deal, but Brick never put much thought into it.

"Which takes us the to the second and most important stage of our plan, gentle-men let me introduce you guys to Project eXpenitential",

The scientist switched the projector off pacing back and forth.

Brick began to drift into sleep his head resting firmly on his hand, as the scientist babbled about.. Who knows what...

The crowd of people stayed silent as he continued.

"This project is basically centered around the boys... Specifically the Roweyruff boys",

Brick's eyes shot open at the mention of him and his brothers.

Another mission? Great...

"Would you like to elaborate?...Doctor...", Brick received glares from around the whole room. He had obviously spoken out of line but, truth be told ...he couldn't give one fuck. They couldn't punish him, he was too important to the agency and even if he wasn't he was much too powerful for anyone to even remotely be a threat to him.

The doctor smiled.

"Zezime, Dr. Zezime, and yes I actually would... Mr. Jojo.", he rubbed his chin as if he was in a lot of thought.

Brick wasn't surprised that the doctor had know who was off the bat. Who else had red eyes? And orange hair?

"Are you familiar with a city called Townsville?", he finished.

Was he familiar with a city called Townsville? Well no shit? That is where was was 'born' and resurrected.

"Of course, that's where my brothers and myself used to live before coming here.", Brick replied smoothly.

"Then you are also familiar with the trio of super heroines who call themselves the Powerpuff girls?", The doc questioned him.

Was he purposely asking him questions that he already knew the answer to? How could he forget those sorry ass excuses for heroines. They had killed his brothers and himself with no remorse so many years ago. They were evil, anything but heroines, he didn't care how many times, or how many people they saved, they fucking deserved a painful and slow death, which would be an adequate punishment for the lethal kisses that his two other brothers received from them.

Zezime gave the red haired leader a look that sent a weird chill down his spine. His blue eyes looked as if they could see through his very soul. The scientist continued to pace while doing so.

"I think I'd remember who was responsible for Murdering my brothers and myself.", Brick retorted narrowing his as at the scientist, as he turned his gaze to the rest of the crowd.

"Yes of-course, I had almost forgotten entirely. A pity, if you and your brothers didn't have that one weakness, you and your siblings might have actually...prospered.",

Zezime stated smoothly.

He felt his hands tense into a fist. Brick and his brothers didn't need his pity...

"Maybe...", he replied smoothly.

The scientist stopped pacing now and gave Brick another gaze, this one a little less intense. Still though it made the red eyed ruff uneasy.

"Defiantly.", corrected him.

"You your brother's masculinity was what gave you the guys, The Roweyruff Boys, the advantage over the Powerpuffs. And if it hadn't been for that one flaw your...design, the Heroes of Townsville would have surely and inedibly defeated.",

He finished, a smiled plastered on his face directed towards him.

Brick narrowed his eyes even more.

"I do not need your praise or pity, nor do I want it.", he shot at the scientist.

But to bricks dismay, this only made his smile deepen.

"Oh I see...'they' told me that you were perfect for this mission. We don't need weak people in this organization, I hope you don't disappoint.

They? Who the fuck was they?

"Of course, we won't..",

* * *

"What the flying fuck?", The blond haired teen yelled as yet another huge piece of 'rock' was tossed at him.

He dodged it with ease although it did seem to have caught him by surprise.

"Having a little trouble over there, Baby brother?", Butch yelled humor obviously in his voice as he swung a 37 foot carnivorous dinosaur looking creature by it's humongous tail, Butch then let go of the beast sending it flying.

"Just like Super Mario 64.", The raven haired ruff mumbled to himself, descending in altitude.

This was tottally awesome... Not much of a challenge but still awesome.

"Hey! Technically, we're the same age, so you can shut da hell up and die for all I care!", Boomer retorted blasting a blue aura at an oncoming piece of rock...or a bolder rather...yeah that's better...

"Haha catchin' feelings now ain't we? Huh Boomie?", Butch said blasting the creature he had just tossed a few minutes before.

"We should have cranked this baby, up to level 120 along ass tome ago, it's almost a challenge.", wiping his hands together, in an attempt to rid himself of the dust on his hands.

Boomer laughed, "Why didn't we think about this before? We've been wasting our skills on level 105 for 2 straight years...hm I wonder why no one told us about the rest of the levels.", he then blasted another creature with the face of a T-rex, it went flying in a spirrow like Motion. It hit the ground with a large thud.

"Well that looks like a new record...1,800 dino kills, within on the span of 30 minutes... That makes Brick's record look like a bucket of shit.", Butch streached his body and yawned before taking off into the simulated atmosphere.

"Nice... I only got 809 kills.", the blonde responded.

Butch smiled "That's only what I 'd expect from you Boomie.",

taunting his 'little' brother was extremely entertaining, it would the blonde all worked up over nothing.

"Fuck, you fucking ignorant shit!",

Bingo! His little brother doesn't really take criticism that well.

"Yeah, well I guess...", The brunette responded, his voice smooth, quickly loosing interest with arguing with his brother.

He floated to the highest point allowed in the simulation and began to think, something he rarely did, or at-least his brothers thought he never did.

There were many things that had Butch a bit suspicious about being in the organization. For many reasons...

One reason being the large amounts of tasks him and his brother have received in the past few months. They were more getting more and more frequent, it was strange. Some in the organization was obviously giving them more missions than necessary.

Butch cleared his throat.

The surpriors were up to something, Butch didn't know exactly what their true intentions were, however he intended on finding ou-...

Butch's thoughts were interrupted by a large bolder hitting him directly at the left side of his face.

The raven haired teen grunted as he crashed face first into the simulated ground.

"I guess you expected that too!", Boomer yelled into the crater where Butch now lay.

The green eyed ruff glared up at his floating teammate.

_I am going to snap this kids neck. _

"I am going to fucking murder you now!",

* * *

The meeting had ended with yet again a bunch of shit that Brick could have careless a out. Basically the details of the new project, which might he add had not had the rowdyruffs mentioned in it once.

Were they not the the centers of the whole project, he and his brothers both had to be the most important variables in it.

Brick sighed, getting up from his rather large chair, he was 17 years old and 6'2... And he still had trouble removing himself from it.

Brick exited the room without speaking to one person, nor did they want to speak to him he assumed, and accepted this.

He headed off to his sleeping corders, he was tired of all this political bull shit.

" ... Can I have a word..",

Brick stopped in his tracks, and turned around to meet the fake smile of that doctor Zezime. He was a real creepy one, the paleness of his skin told him that he barley saw any sunlight.

"Yeah.. What's up?",

"Project e**X**pential.. That's 'what's up'.", Zezime explained quoting Brick.

"What about it?", Brick asked choosing to stay impassive.

"Were you not listening at the caucus, ?",

"Of-course I wasn't... And stop with that Mr shit. I'm not some old ass geezer." , The red ruff retorted.

Zezime looked a bit taken back but soon shook it off.

"Fair enough, I guess I should brief you on team ruff's next assignment.",

Translation: The rowdyruff boys need to get rid of someone something that was a threat to the organization.

"Alright first off-",

The doc's sentence was cut off by a flash of blue and green flying straight into a near by wall.

Brick felt his blood pressure rise as a vain began to pop out of his forehead.

"I am going to fucking beat you within an inch of you pathetic life!",

"Ahhhh...", Brick heard the doc say as he approached his brothers.

"Holy shit! Butch you need invest in some deodorant!", Boomer yelled as he and Butch wrestled on the floor of the facility.

"I am going to bowl with your severed head!", Butch shouted back, having Boomer successfully in a head-lock.

Brick then grabbed both of them by the shirts with his individual hands and tossed both his brothers into another near by wall.

Zezime let out another "ahhhhhh...", But Brick totally ignored it, his idiotic, immature, dumbass, self absorbed brothers needed to be dealt with.

"Can't you idiots behave by yourself for one second with me having to have to babysit?", The red ruff yelled louder then they had been earlier.

"Don't look at me, he chased me out of the U.A.T.R.", Boomed defended himself.

"This kid threw a fucking simulated bolder at my face. And that shit hurt!", Butch protested for himself as he and his blond brother stood up.

"You called me weak! You dickhead!",

"No I didn't you blond ass piece of shit!",

"Well that's what you were trying to imply!", Boomer was not inches away from Butch's face.

"You better get out of my face fucking that's what I do know!",

Brick could take no more bickering.

"Butch, shut your god damn mouth!",

"What!",

Boomer was now out of Butch's personal space.

"Ha!",

"You too Boomer. God you both are so annoying... I swear you two need professional help.",

Brick was much more calm now.

"But this kid tossed a simulated bolder directly at my cace... With full force!",

The raven haired ruff yelled.

"Does it look like I give two shits Butch? You probably provoked him anyways.", Brick retorted turning around to face dr. Zezime.

A large vivid smile cemented there.

Why did he have smile on his face? Shit... What ever he's think can't be benefititudal to him and his brothers.

"See, you don't understand how much that shit hurt!", Butch yelled from behind Brick.

"Drop it!", he ordered, which in return Butch let out a loud sigh, and muttered something under his breath. Brick hadn't exactly heard it but it sounded like _pussy ass bitch, _it wasn't clear so Brick wasn't exactly sure.. So he decided it was best to ignore it._  
_

"I apologize for that doc, my brothers can be childish at times, but they're extremely effective at what they do.", Brick apologized for them... He heard snickers from behind him and he turned to give them a sharp glance.

The smile never left the doctor's face.

"Oh that's quite, alright... Now that you're all here I can brief you guys on our newest assignment.",

"Another one?", Boomer asked under his breath, while Butch replied with a "Whoo-hoo!",

"You three are a familiar with a trio super powered heroines called _The Powerpuff girls?,",_

_Was this guy purposely trying to get under Brick's skin?_

* * *

*** Well he goes my first Powerpuff girl fanfic :)! I wonder what's going to happen next chapter :s**

**Review!**


	2. Questions and decisions

***Welcome to chapter two of Criminal's ashtray, hope you enjoy.**

**Criminal's ashtray:**

**Chapter Two: Questions and decisions **

**Ruffs/Puff**

* * *

"I answered your question earlier. Yes we remember them...I mean, how could we forget?", The crimson eyed ruff told the geneticist, crossing his arms over his chest.

The proclaimed leader of the ruffs had a bad feelig that this was going to be much more difficult then it needed to be.

"I'd like to hear it from your siblings, if you'd mind", the scientist explained to him.

Of course...

Brick simply nodded his head, although he had a weird urge to ring the pale skilled doctor by the neck. He had know idea what impact those girls had on him and his brothers.

"You mean those three, big lipped, bug eyed, no fingered, goody goody fuck tards, that dared lay their disgusting little lips on my brothers... And more importantly my face. Then yes, I remember them.",

Brick watched his raven haired brother grow tense.

The weird smile never left that scientists pale face... It even seemed to have gotten bigger.

"It was totally wrong what they did...", Zezime said simply.

At least Brick and this loser could agree on one thing...Those sorry excuses for heroes had no business killing ... Yes killing, five year old boys who were also the same age as then...who had also not known the difference between right and wrong. It was rather cruel if you asked Brick. But now they knew the difference...and this time he knew it would be different, it was time that those Power-puffs got what they deserved.

"What about the Blond ruff?", Zezime asked interrupting Brick's thoughts.

Boomer stepped back a little in what seemed to be...fear?

"muh...m...me?", the royal blue eyed ruff stammered.

What's wrong with this kid now? Brick thought as his head fell into his right hand, giving himself a facepalm._  
_

"Do you remember the power puff girls Boomer?", The red-haired ruff asked through his hand.

"Pussy...", Butch muttered under his breath.

Brick glared at him in response.

The blond ruff loosened the collar of his shirt.

"No...", he said lightly.

"Nothing at all?", the doc asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Boomer shook his head right and left in response.

"Ahhh... Okay, two out of three is still pretty... Awesome.",

"Get to the point...", Brick almost yelled at him, the urge to rip his throat out returning.

Zezime took a deep breath and rubbed his chin.

"Everything that you've guys have done has been for this...", the scientist reaches into his pocked and pulled out and orange folder. He pointed to the letters on the font of the folder that read '_Project e**X**ponential",_

The three ruffs all blinked in confusion simultaneously.

"Everything that we have done has been for an orange folder? Dafaq?!", Butch asked oblivious. The leader of the ruffs then slapped him in the back of his head.

"Listen, you idiot.", he said before turning his attention back to .

Zezime began to pace back and forth, smile still prone on his face.

Butch began to crack his nuckles, while Boomer just stood there.. Acting weird... As usual.

" All of your hard work... Training... Missions... And what ever assignments you were given over the past 11 years, was simply preparing you for your upcoming mission, which might I add it of utmost importance to the organization and yourselves.",

Brick crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"You guys want us to get rid of those Powerpuffs? Correct?",

Zezime slid his hand through his long nappy grey hair. His smile grew even larger, this sent another shiver down Brick's spine.

**"They **want you three to _totally _and _utterly_ _annihilate_ them.",

* * *

This day... This day was absolutely beautiful! Blossom wasn't trying to sound like Bubbles but there was no doubt in her mind that this was the most fascinatingly perfect day she'd ever have the pleasure of experiencing.

The sky had a deep unusual blue hue, unsual... Yet extremely pretty.

And the temperature was also PERFECT!

It wasn't too hot nor was it too cold, not too humid ..not to dry, neither did the hotline beep one today... Which was also unusual For a day in the middle of July.

The rose haired teenager sighed, it was probably better not to question it but instead enjoy it.

So their she sat on the stoop of the Utonium household, bathing in the sunenjoying her 'time off' unexpectant of the storm that is yet to come.

"Blossom!",

It was inedible... she was a hero after all...

"Hurry Blossom it's the Mayor he's on the hotline.",

* * *

The air was silent for a moment. Butch couldn't believe his luck! He'd almost forgotten about those fools. He'd gladly kill the trio with no hesitation at all.

"Who are they, exactly?", Brick asked confusion on his face

Zezime handed Brick the folder...ignoring his question from earlier.

"You can keep that... ", Zezime said as he unraveled a piece of his disgusting hair.

"It has all the information you need to fulfill your mission... Including descriptions on each of your counterparts.",

That fucking smile never leaving his pale white face...it wasn't natural. Nether the less, this was probably going to be the most exciting assignment the Rowdyruff boys ever had the pleasure of receiving. Not only were they expected to kill and dispose of those sissy ass puffs, but also he'd get a chance to test his own abilities against the raven haired chick.

Butch Felt a smirk begin to creep at the side of his face...

"This is going to be awesome...", he let out.

His red haired brother gazed back at him his expression emotionless.

"When is this due?", Brick questioned the scientist.

"You have nine hours to kill the three heroes, so that gives you guys about four hours to prepare... ",

Butch watched his Blue eyed brother take a deep breath, he looked uncomfortable for some reason... Why the sudden change?

Butch shook his head, what a pussy...he then returned his gaze back to the scientist and his 'older' brother.

"And if we refuse?",

What the fuck? Why would Brick ever want to refuse such a great proposition?

"Brick are you fucking high? Why in your right mind would you not want to...", he was shushed by his leader before he could continue.

"Then the organization would never be able to reach it's true potential, and I doubt you guys would want to pass up a chance at getting back at those girls.",

Brick nodded his head.."Fair enough...But why are the girls so important?",

Zezime was still playing his nasty grey hair. He didn't speak for a moment, and that smile was no longer present on his face, which was a relief.

"I'm not entirely sure, but for some reason **they **see the girls as a threat.",**  
**

That must of been the third time this loser mentioned they... Like really who the fuck are they?

"So that's why you guys need us to assassinate them?", Boomer finally spoke, his eyes still uncertain .

"Precisely, blue.", Zezime spoke the smile returning to his face, as he began to rub his chin again...

"Everything you'll need is on those folders... Just use it, I've got to go.",

The ruffs all gave each other questionable looks..

"Good riddance", Butch said to himself.

"It was a pleasure meeting you three again...", And just like that he left them alone to their own devices.

Again? Was he mad? This was the first time he'd ever met the loser. He obviously had a few screws loose.

The scientist was down the hall already, so Butch didn't really feel like questioning him.

"They're just using us..", the voice of his blond haired brother said.

The toughest rough turned his head to meet his gaze.

"Of-course they are...but there isn't much we can do now.",

"We don't have to hunt down and kill the puffs.. What can the organization do to harm us...we're super humans, they can't fucking touch us. Hell we could kill off all the higher ups if we wanted to.", Boomer let out, his eyes still on the pale skinned scientists back as he got further and further down the hall.

"It doesn't exactly work that way little brother... But don't worry in time we'll bring this sorry excuse for an organization down on it's knees... But for now we'll do as they say and exterminate the powerpuff girls.", Brick explained to the other ruffs impassivley.

"Right, and have fun while we're at it!", Butch replied smiling, his green orbs full of excitment.

"But...why do we have to kill the puffs... We're not being forced to! We have a choice...", Boomer retorted agressivley, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"What's up wih you today bro?", the raven haired ruff asked his golden haired brother.

"Shut the fuck up Butch...", Boomer told him.

"Hey asshole, don't fucking think I forgot about that virtual rock shit, I'd be much more nice to me if I were you.",

"A few reasons Boomer. One I have a plan.. Just don't question it. Two that pink eyed bitch killed me with her kiss of death. We were all killed by our counterparts, when we were only five years old... I don't know about you two, but I intend on making her pay with he pathetic life.", Brick said surprisingly calm and dark.

Butch liked and hated how Brick coukd be so dark and evil at times.. It was impressive and scary at the same time.

"But...", the royal blue eyed ruff was cut off before he could continue.

"Now if you don't want to join us... Then stay here for all I care...But i think I speak for both of us when I say that we are choosing to kill these 'heros'. Now are you in or are you out?", the leader of the ruffs then turned his back on him and began to walk away.

Boomer looked at both his brothers with uncertainty. Butch starred back at him, he couldn't possibly actually consider not joining then?

"Are you in or out blonde?", Butch asked coldly.

"Uhhhh...I...",

"In or out.", Butch asked again, much more fierce, grabbing his blue collar and pushing him into the wall.

He didn't exactly like the idea of forcing his brother to make a choice but, this type of situation needed some type of persuasion.

"I'm... I'm ... In.",

* * *

***This chapter was... Meh.. What ever. In my opinion, if it doesn't get that many reviews I'll understand.**

**Next chapter will be all about the Puffs, so stay tuned :3.**

**(Many grammar errors)**

** Review!**


	3. We fear what we do no understand

**Chapter three: We fear what we do not understand.**

***This chapter is basically monologue between the three powerpuffs in the middle of the night. After reading this you might think that it has nothing to do with the story but trust me it's all leading up to excitment.**

* * *

Sweat dripped down her face, around her glowing pink orbs.

She had a strange feeling that something wasn't exactly right...No scratch that... She had to convince herself that she was alone. Safe in fact, safe in her nice, comforting, beatiful room. However Blossom still couldn't shake that weird feeling that someone was somewhere watching her... She couldn't shake that feeling no matter how hard she tried. Sure she was a super human with unimaginable strength, hell she could carve mountains with nothing more than her small fists. She could lift a tractor trailer, with one hand with no effort what so ever. And break reinforced steal with nothing but her pinky finger, yet she still felt fear.

Sometimes she just thought that it was the little girl inside of her still believing in the fantasy of ghosts and other fictional characters. Or maybe it's simply because of her human nature, fear is part of being human. However it could always be her overly active imagination. Noethertheless, it was a friday night and she wanted to rest her body from all of her duties from the week.

Blossom twisted under her covers and stepped out of her bed. She'd go down stairs in the kitchen for a mid night snack then go right back to bed, that should get mind off of any absurd thoughts.

The red haired beauty then floated out of her room, making sure not to wake her sisters or the prof, then down the stairs and into the kitchen. The only thing that could be heard was the roar of the living room air condition. She switched on the light switch and dropped to the floor, walking to the nearest cabinet and opening it up. Inside there was a yell lays potato chip bag. Blossom shrugged, it wasn't exactly healthy but what ever. She then removed the yell bag, and began to snack on it.

Blossom glanced at the clock on the wall, it read _3:10 AM._ Hm... Atleast she'd get a few more hours of sleep. The redhead let out a yawn as she stuffed a few chips in her mouth. The fear no longer present, now she was sure that not a soul- Except those of her beloved family- was with her.. She was alone, and it had in fact been her imagination.

She then stuffed another chip into her mouth before rolling up the bag and placing it back in the shelf. She walked away from the cabinet and was about to leave the kitchen, when a sudden gust of wind flew past her. Blossom halted. She then glanced at the kitchen window, it was closed just as she thought. Weird... The wind hadn't come from the Ac, nor the kitchen window. It was strange Blossom had to admit, but she assumed it to be nothing, and anyways, she had a nice comfy bed waiting for her rest her tired body on it, the thought sent another yawn through her mouth.

* * *

Why? Why was she always so cowardly? Why was se afraid of everything? Why couldn't she be brave like Blossom. And tough like Buttercup? Why? Bubbles had the weirdest feeling that someone or something was watching her. Fear filled the blue orbed ruff, so much fear. And she hated it, she absolutely dreaded it, Blossom wouldn't be afraid of something like a strange feeling... Neither would Buttercup, they wouldn't stress over it at all. They'd just sleep and think nothing of it. Bubbles wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had to convince herself that it'd be all right.. That she was alone in her room by herself. Why did the presence of something or someone who was obviously not there -If that makes any sense- She was a fricking super hero! What did she have to fear? She could take care of herself and easily defeat any threat to her life... Which wouldn't exactly be a threat... But still the sensation that someone was there or somewhere in her room... Watchin her sleep, but fear hindered her from moving from her spot in the bed..

Bubbles knew that she was being totally childish, and she should just forget about the weird feeling that was slowly eating away at her.

She needed to change the way she was thinking... She should... She has to thInk of something else. The bubbles allowed her thoughts to drift off, first trying to think about she and her sisters time at six flags. Bubbles enjoyed herself and was totally scared from the roller coasters, while Buttercup and Blossom insisted that it wasn't thrilling or scary because they were always flying.

Bubbles smiled, but it was then replaced with a fearful face as she still had that weird feeling. "It's just my imagination..", She assured herself... "It's just my imagination..Just my imagination.", she repeated, restlessly, he thoughts now drifting onto something... Or someones rather. Individuals who she hadn't even considered thinking about in... Years, and people she'd hoped to forget about.

She had pushed the vivid...so..clear memory of the three five year old boys who had come so close to killing Bubbles and her sisters, twice... No, not once but twice...

The first time, she and her sisters had been fighting a few monsters that had been terrorizing Townsville, as usual. So when they had finished killing that last of the monsters, and Bubbles had ended up being covered in giant squid guts, trying to save a bunch of helpless bees that had been pollinating a few flowers, when...**BANG! **Three 5 year old boys who proclaimed themselves as the Rowdyruff boys, decide to show up, with the exact same powers as the girls not to mention, and for not apparent reason they tried killing Bubbles in her sisters, if it hadn't been for a special weakness, which was a kiss to cheek which was fatal to the boys, then the powerpuff girls could have been no more.

The second time, which was probably the most brutal out of the two, had happened almost the same way. The Powerpuffs saving the day and beating up a few monsters. And then yet again here shows up the Rowdyruff boys, with weird new hair cuts and what not. So the ruffs and the puffs engage in another heated battle, where they all turn out to be equal in strength and power. Which resulted in the girls resorting to the lethal kiss which they used last time to terminate the Ruffs. This tine however, it didn't have the same effect, this time it only made the boys larger, and more powerful... Which result in the girls being beaten into an inch of their lives.

To make an extremely long story short, Bubbles and her sisters find a new weakness in the boys which is a threat to their masculinity, which ended with them shrinking back to normal and then even more small. After successfully defeating their more powerful foes yet again, _Him, _the most evil of all villains spawned out of, what seemed to be no where, and took the boys with them, promising that they hadn't seen that last of 'his boys'. Ironically it was the last time they ever saw the trio ever again...It seemed as if they completely disappeared from the face of the Earth... It was strange, they never appeared again after that fight...

It had been years, but the thought that they were still out there, was... Unsettling. Maybe they had changed, and completely forgot about wanting to destroy the girls.

Bubbles let out a soft yawn as she let sleep over whelm her.

* * *

Buttercup loved her precious sleep, she absolutely loved it. But something was off and even she could tell that. She sat there alone in her large all green room, which was now pitch black, but the feeling that someone, had their eyes on her and was watching her as she sleeper was weird. Oh Buttercup wasn't scared, far from that, she just felt a little unease. The green eyed girl then yawned and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

A mans unconscious body was gently placed on the cold concrete floor of an abandon building. The building seemed to rawr from the sway of the wind which in turned caused the weird sound. The room was dark, and the only thing visible were the green and blue orbs that pierced through the never ending darkness.

"Professor John, is now in out custody, Bricky oh boy.", a raven haired teen said through a head set com-link.

"Did you leave the note behind for the girls to find? I hope you put it somewhere where they'd spot it easily, with much effort of course.", Brick replied from the other end of the line.

"Yeah.. Yeah, me and the blond ass hole here did everything with ease.", Butch told his leader. "And for a house occupied by three super powered humans, it was fucking easy as hell to kid nap their 'Daddy',",

Butch looked down at the knocked out grown man. "I wonder when they'll notice he's gone..", Boomer finally spoke.

* * *

***Heres chapter three, hope you guys enjoyed, the stories getting good I think :S. XD, remember to review!**


	4. Realization

**Criminal's Ashtray:**

**Chapter four: Realization**

* * *

The the rays from the sun gleemed on Blossom's face, ultimatley wakin the red head up. The memories of her restless night pushed to the back of her mind as she decide. To get out of her bed, and prepare herself for the day.

She slipped out of her dwelling, made up her bed and walked to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. To her surprise she was the first one of her sisters to enter the bathroom, Bubbles was always up first. And what else was weird was how quiet it was. By this time the professor would be watching his precious Television while eating oat

Blossom just went on and assumed he'd overslept, pushing the thought as she got ready for a nice warm shower.

* * *

Bubbles heard a loud thump on her bedroom door. She glared at the door in annoyance and frustrationsz. "Bubbles...", The blonde heard her brunette sister call her name from outside the door. She sighed, maybe if she just ignored her she'd leave her alone. Bubbles buried her head in her soft pillow, trying to get a little more rest.

"Bubbles! Open the goddamn door this is important.", Buttercup yelled from outside her door. Ugh! Bubbles prayed that it was something worth disturbing her precious beauty sleep. The crystal blue eyed girl sluggishly got out of her bed and trotted towards the door and opened it.

Outside the door stood a Buttercup who's hair looked as if it's been through Iraq. It was absolutely terrible, a new level of messy. "Bubbles have you noticed anything strange?", the brunette asked.

The blonde yawned.

"Your hair is a mess Buttercup.", She replied ignoring her earlier statement.

Annoyance began to build in the toughest puff's eyes. "Did you listen to what I just asked? And you hair doesn't look any better.",

Bubbles eyes widen.

"My hair? Right! I have to do my hair.", She responded seeming to only hear the last thing Buttercup said. Buttercup's hand connected with her face in disbelief, as Bubbles walked away towards the restroom. Not that the blond noticed at all.

"Don't even knock, Blossom's in there, and you know how long it takes for her to fix her hair.",

Bubbles turned back towards the tomboy of the group. "I need to fix my hair! Is it that bad? I'm going to go to the downstairs bathro-",

"Bubbles shut the hell up...please", the green orbed puffs annoyance imitate in her voice.

"Gosh, I swear you're the exact definition of an idiot blond. Just listen to what I have to say, I think something happened to the professor.",

Bubbles was pulling a finger through her hair. "What makes you say that?",

"Well.. When I woke up I went down to eat breakfast. I went through the living room but I didn't see the professor watching Tv or anything...",

"And?",Bubbles interrupted

"Lemme finish...Anyways, I didn't think anything of it and just poured myself a bowl of Coco puffs, thinking that the Professor has just overslept, so I went to his bedroom and he wasn't sleeping.", she went on.

"Maybe he's in the laboratory.", Bubbles suggested.

"No I checked there right after...", The brunette retorted.

"Than maybe he's in the gara-",

"The garage? Nope, I checked there also... I'm telling you he's no where to be find."

"Alright... Buttercup, don't go assuming things. Maybe he just went out to the grocery store of something?", The blue orbed puff informed her sister.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"He's a grown man, Buttercup. It's probably nothing.",

Bubbles smiled at her sister, but when she didn't lighten up, he smiled dissipated. "Yeah, maybe. But wouldn't he tell us where he was off to before he left?",

"We're not Five anymore Buttercup and we're super heroes, he doesn't have to say anything just chill Butters.",

Bubbles was pretty sure that the professor was off somewhere, he was their 'father' he didn't have to tell then where he went every time her left the house, however he did bring it upon himself to inform Bubbles and her sisters where he went before he left. Maybe this time was different.

Buttercup sighed. "Yeah, well I guess you're right, but we should still tell Blossom about it.",

The blonde nodded.

conveniently the bathroom door opened releasing steam from the previous shower and a red haired beauty. "Tell Blossom about what?", she asked fully clothed and ready for the day.

Bubbles inclined her head with Buttercup's, starring at her, with translated to 'You tell her'. Both superheroes gazed at each other as the awkward silence continued.

"Ummm.. Girls? What are you talking about",

Buttercup sighed. "Ugh alright I'll tell her.",

"Tell me what?", She responded impatiently

"The professor, we have no idea where he's at.", Buttercup explained. Blossom raised an eyebrow "I think he's out getting groceries or something.", Bubbles commented.

She was pretty sure Buttercup was just worried for no apparent reason.

"I'm sure it's nothing.", Bubbles continued.

"Blossom, it could be something much more serious, the Professor never just leaves without telling us, he'd say something.. I've got this weird feeling Bloss.",

Buttercup was obviously a little too concerned.

The redhead gazed at both of her super powered sisters.

"I think we should do a little investigation, although it might be nothing just to be on the safe side.",

Buttercup nodded in satisfaction, Bubbles just shrugged.

"Let's just hurry I really need to do my hair though.",

Blossom lifted her feet above the ground and began levitating down the stairs, Buttercup followed, also float, while Bubbles just walked.

"Alright, earlier I have to admit It was kind of weird not to see the professor watching the good morning news, but I shrugged it off as nothing.. Now I think it could be much more.", Blossom paused then began again. "Alright, so where was the last place saw the Professor?", Blossom asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Buttercup looked down as if she was in much thought. Bubbles gazed at Blossom.

"I think he was in the lab before I kissed him good night yesterday.",

Buttercup gazed up from her gaze on the floor.

Blossom nodded. And Bubbled noted that she hesitated a bit before speaking firmly.

"The lab? so I guess we'll search the lab for any evidence of foul play or anything.",

Both Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. Blossom then floated from the living room to the basement entrance, which is where the laboratory was located.

They entered the lab and began to look around for anything out of order.

"Look for clues girls, although... It doesn't look like-", Blossom stopped mid sentence, when she spotted a broken beaker on the white clear floor. Bubbles eyes narrowed at it. What could it mean? Did something happen to the professor? Was it an experiment gone wrong? Had he dropped it in a rush out of the house?

"Maybe he had an accident", Bubbles suggested trying to keep positive.

"I don't think so.. Guys.. Take a look at this.", Bubbles turned tot he direction of her green eyed sister, holding a green envelope.. Blossom and Bubbles approached Buttercup, to get a better view at it. Bubbles felt her hear lunge in fear.

She noticed the Envelope had a splatter of blood on it... Could that have been the professors?

"What do you think it is leader girl?",

Blossom shook her head as if she didn't have the answer. "Open it up and check what's inside.",

Bubbles heard Buttercup gulp as she ripped open the envelope and pulled out a white letter. It was written in neat hand writing.

All three of the girls read it simultaneously.

It read...

_Dear, protectors of Townsville. We have kidnapped and_

_hidden your precious 'father', and have him in our._

_If you care for your loving creator, come meet us in the_

_abandoned sears building at town square, at oh let's say_

_between 12:00pm and 5:00pm, between then, we'll show up either_

_early or late, but I suggest you don't take the chance that_

_we''ll arrive later._

_Oh yeah and prepare to fight for your lives, _

_this is a score we've been waiting years to settle._

_Sincerl_y,

Anonymous.


	5. Pre-encounter

**Criminal's Ashtray:**

**Chapter Five: Pre-encounter**

* * *

Boomer gazed down at professor John. Butch had done an excellent job of tying him up, which is expected. When it comes to inflicting pain, Butch truley is the master.

The Professor had his mouth covered with two layers of duck tape, preventing him from speaking or crying out for help. Boomer felt a tang of remorse for the Powerpuff's creator. He was just a simple scientist, a regular frail human being. We didn't need to involve him in all of this, he had nothing to do with our vengeance.

Boomer sighed as the professor began to shuffle in his subdued state. Boomer shook his head, before looking behind to try and get a view of his green eyed brother. Butch was sleep, fortunately, for Boomer.

"This isn't anything personal, Professor John.", The professor inclined his eyes, which were the only things that weren't covered. Boomer bit his lip thinking of something to say..to assure him.

"It's just your daughters that we want...", Boomer winced at how bad that sounded...(Lol). "If it was up to me we wouldn't have involved you.", he continued softly, the professor looked away, his eyes full of concern obviously scared for his daughters.

Boomer felt a serge of guilt fill through him. He couldn't let his brothers do this, it wasn't right at all.

_An eye for an eye will only make the world blind. _His brothers didn't understand that saying, or they pretended not to. Still, what he didn't understand is why couldn't his brothers just let by gones be by gones. Boomer understood that the puffs had killed them, but that was only because they had been terrorizing the town, causing mayhem and chaos. The girls were pushed into a corner and had to give the boys lethal kisses to stop them. He understood now that him and his brothers were now the bad guys.

He also understood that the Organization wasn't any better. Why wanted them to eliminate the Puffs? Boomer only could only come to one conclusion. The Powerpuffs were the only ones who could stop the Organization from achieving their main goal.

They were the only hinderance... In there plan, everything was making sense.

But the question that just kept bothering Boomer... _What was he going to do about it?_

Could Boomer turn against his brothers? The Organization? And everything he knew? Then again..

The Professor shuffled again, possibly trying to escape, although in vain.

Boomer returned his gaze back to the professor. His blue eyes the only light in the dark abandon building.

"For what it's worth.. John, I'm sorry.", he spoke softly, his eyes closed when he said.

"Boomer?",

Boomer spun to come face to face with crimson red eyes. Shit... There stood the dark figure of his eldest brother and also leader of the ruffs. His eyes and auburn hair the only thing that stood out from his dark battle gear. All of the ruffs wore a similar one, with their signature color on their wrist.

"What are you doing bro?", Brick asked raising an eyebrow at his younger sibling. Boomer bit his lip not giving him a response, as he changed his line of sight towards Butch.

"And this dick head is sleeping, when he's suppose to be ready for when those puffs arrive for their creator.", Butch still kept his eyes closed as he slept silently.

"Wake him up Boomer, I'm going to go give a statues update to the Organization", Boomer felt a shiver run down his spine, as he went to wake up the toughest of the ruffs. _What could he do?**  
**_

* * *

Blossom read the letter in her head over and over again. This had to be some kind of sick joke, right? Why would anyone want to harm the professor? Scratch that... A lot of sick people would use the Professor as a chance to destroy Blossom and her sisters. But how could someone kidnap the Professor without at least one of them hearing. They were super humans, the perks of being superhuman is that they had super hearing.

The previous night she had felt strange if someone were watching her, but she simply ignored it. She was regretting that decision now. Shit...

"Fuck.. The Professor.. save him.. We have to let's go!", Blossom heard Buttercup scream going off as usual. Fire, anger and determination in her eyes, she looked at both Bubbles and Blossom.

"Come on! What are you guys waiting for?! The Professor's not ganna savehomself!",

Buttercup was seconds away from blasting off into the sky through the basement ceiling when Blossom grabbed her by the arm, thus stopping.

The letter fell down to the floor.

"Hold up, Butters, we have no idea what or who we're dealing with.", Blossom spoke trying to get her sister to listen.

"What! Who cares!? They gave us a place to actually meet up, I sau we beat the living shit out of them!", She spat at her sister.

"Calm down Buttercup, this is obviously some kind of trap, and if we need to think this through.", the Powerpuff leader explained, but her sister's decision obviously still not changed.

"Blossom is right... We can't just go barge in their willy nilly, it could be a trap for all we onow.", Bubbles interveined from the other side of the lab.

Buttercup's eyes balged in surprise, as if she had seen a banshee.

"This is the Professor we're speaking about! Not some random civlian, he's our dad!", Buttercup continued to protest. Blossom shook her head violently, She was so stubborn at times.

"No, just listen to reason Buttercup!",

Buttercup snached her arm away from Blossom violently, the rose haired puff narrowed her keen pink eyes.

"Reason?! They have the PROFESSOR! Our FATHER! I am listening to reason, and reason is telling me to go kill the sick bastards that kidnapped him!", the toughest puff yelled angry as ever.

"You're so reckless.. Recklessness can get you killed.", Blossom replied, trying to gain control of the situation. "And if I last recall, I'm the leader and I call the shots",

Buttercups fists were now in a ball, her face red from suppressed rage probably, considering that she's not getting her way.

"Fine! You two can stay here.", she pointed to Both Bubbles and Blossom.

"I'm going to save out creator!", the green eyed puff yelled bursting through the laboratory ceiling and flying away, a green streak following behind.

Damnit!

"Should we chase after her?", Bubbles asked innocently.

The leader of her puffs nodded a yes and both Puffs were in the air in a flash of pink and blue.

* * *

Butch woke to a most unpleasant sight indeed. The hideous face of his blond hair blue eyed little brother. He had decided to wake me up by stepping on my chest. Not one of his smartest ideas to try and get me back. Butch had quickly grabbed him by the collar and gently Tossed him into the concrete wall of the abandon building.

His body flew into the wall, imprinting it with a dent the size and shape of his body. Well, wasn't as soft as he'd first intended it to be, but oh well, he should know better.

"Boomer, that could possibly have been the most idiotic shit you've ever thought of doing.", Butch chuckled as his royal blue brother came out of the hole. "Nope..Sergeant slaughter is still number one! Haha.",

"I admit it, I'm an idiot, I should have just threw a rock at you head instead.", Boomer retorted a smirk on his face.

"Yeah..yeah, so Brick's back correct?", Butch asked getting up and stretching his long buff arms.

"Yeah he's talking to HQ.", Boomed told him.

Butch's eyes turned to the Professor.

"Looks like the fucker over there done passed out.", Butch laughed a bit.

"Yeah", Boomer said monotone.

There always seemed to be something bothering that kid. He Always looked as if he had second thoughts about anything we did that was 'Illegal'. Boomer bit his lip, Butch watched him closely. He'd come to notice how his brother let out emotions verbally. The bitting of the lip being one.

Butch sighed.

"Anyways, I'm thinking about buying a 'new' nintendo 64 game off amazon.", Butch tried starting as conversation with the blond bitch.

"Oh yeah?", Boomer simply replied finding a seat on the floor.

The green eyed ruff looked at his watch, the time read 10:36 A.M. Shit, this was more boring than watching Brick do paper work. He'd come to merc some Powerpuff girls, but it's been a large amount of time since they kidnapped their father and yet they haven't arrived yet.. Maybe they didn't care?

Without warning a large shock wave shook through the building catching Butch off guard, he jumped out of the way as dust and debreii flew into the air. Light filling into the dark building with no windows. The dust had blinded his line of sight so he couldn't see what created the hole, but he was sure there was a figure floating there.

Boomer? No that wouldn't make sense what so ever, he's been inside all this time... So who?

His eyes narrowed, and a smug smile tugged at His face. He'd know that energy signature anywhere, it was exactly the same from five years ago. It hadn't changed a bit, although it seemed to be more concentrated than he remembered. Hmph.

"WHO EVER THE FUCK YOU ARE! GIVE US BACK OUR DAD, NOW!",

His grin enlarged at the feisty, enraged, intimidating, furious female voice.

* * *

***This I can say was my favorite chapter out of the whole story :D. Hope you fanfictioners like.**

***Remember to REVIEW! Gives me motivation.**


End file.
